Your Sadness is Also Mine
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Drabble WonKyu hasil karya saya yang lagi menggalau - - Maaf kalo jelek ya TT Maap kalo banyak Typo dan EYD yang salah TT Hargai karya saya dengan komen :D Thanks :* Fiksi pertama untuk ultah Kyuhyun hari ini. Yang kedua nanti sore ya :D


Title : Your Sadness is Also Mine

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Maap kalo banyak Typo dan EYD yang salah TT Hargai karya saya dengan komen :D Thanks :*

Description :

Drabble WonKyu hasil karya saya yang lagi menggalau -_- Maaf kalo jelek ya TT

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Your Sadness is Also Mine

Kyuhyun menutup laptop dipangkuannya dengan sedikit mendesah, pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Berita itu benar-benar membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini. Ia benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Namun Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak ingin membebani orang lain dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia tampak seperti biasa didepan teman-teman dan juga kekasihnya, Siwon. Saat ini ia sedang berada di apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat segelas coklat hangat untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari udara dingin disekitarnya. Ia duduk diatas sofa di ruang tengah, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa elit dan nyaman itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris membayangkan dirinya sendiri di apartemen sebesar ini. Mungkin ia sedang merindukan Siwon. Mungkin karena hal lain.

Kyuhyun menyesap coklat hangatnya dengan tenang. Bahkan ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Toh ia juga sudah sangat tau siapa orang itu. Tak berniat meninggalkan maupun mengubah posisinya dari tempat itu.

Pemilik langkah kaki itu berhenti sejenak tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun, menepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Memang aku selalu sendirian disini, bukan?" dan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya -Siwon- dari tempat itu. Siwon tertegun sejenak mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja Siwon tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang king size miliknya dan mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya tak berminat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penjuru lain. Siwon menghela nafas ringan dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Melepas pakaiannya dan berniat untuk mandi. Satu langkah lagi sebelum ia keluar dari kamar ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya, "Maafkan aku, Siwon.". Siwon tersenyum tulus dan menatap Kyuhyun kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ketika pintu itu tertutup. Merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan menarik selimut sebatas dadanya menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Pikirannya kembali menuju hal yang ia pikirkan selama beberapa hari belakangan. Karena hal ini, Kyuhyun berkata kasar pada Siwon beberapa hari belakangan. 'Sebentar lagi dan semuanya akan menjadi semakin sepi.' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah luar jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh korden. Salju turun malam ini. Kyuhyun menyukai salju karena ia terlahir di musim itu. Tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat membenci salju untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa ia bisa memundurkan waktu menjadi lebih lambat. Atau lebih baik berhenti saat ini juga. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat Siwon membelai kepalanya dengan sayang. Hatinya menghangat. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terus saja melamun hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon. Padahal barusaja ia berniat untuk menghindari Siwon. Ia bergeming mengabaikan sentuhan Siwon. Ia tidak bisa seterusnya seperti ini, ia tau itu. Tapi disisi lain Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menjaga imejnya agar tidak terlihat lemah. Tidak dihadapan orang yang sangat ia cintai ini. Siwon.

"Aku tau kau sedang tidak tidur, Sayang. Mau ngobrol denganku sebentar?" Siwon berkata sambil tetap menyusuri surai ikal Kyuhyun yang ia puja itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menetralisir emosi yang siap ia tunjukkan kapanpun. Kyuhyun membalik badannya. Melihat Siwon tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil tersenyum tulus membuatnya hangat. Hatinya bergetar.

Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya dipaha Siwon. Menjadikannya sebagai bantal. "Ada apa?".

Siwon masih setia mengelus surai gelap Kyuhyun, "Sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran, Baby?".

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "Tujuh tahun." jawabnya singkat.

"Apakah kau mempercayaiku, Baby?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon, "Maksudmu?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Apa kau mempercayaiku sepenuh hatimu, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya dipaha Siwon, "Tentu saja. Kau mengetahui password akun media sosialku, membaca semua pesanku, mengangkat telepon dihandphone-ku, memeriksa semua kontak dihandphone-ku. Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?".

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban polos dari kekasihnya itu, "Lalu mengapa kau merahasiakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dariku, Sayang."

"Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun darimu, Siwon."

"Baby, lihat aku.."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon. Ikut bersandar dikepala ranjang, dengan lengan Siwon melingkari pinggangnya.

Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan memaksanya menghadap kedua mata Siwon. "Dari matamu aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Sayang. Kau bisa berbohong padaku, tapi kau tak bisa menghindari kenyataan. Matamu memberitahuku bahwa orang yang saat ini ada dihadapanku tengah menyimpan banyak luka dan kesedihan. Ada apa Baby, hmm?". Mencium dahi Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya. "Siwon.."

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa hubungan ini benar-benar nyata?"

Siwon sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namun tetap berusaha tanang.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan?" Siwon mengangguk. Sepertinya ia tidak akan suka arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon bukan pengecut yang akan lari dari kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?"

"Jika kau menganggap hubungan kita ini nyata dan kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kenapa… kau akan meninggalkanku disini?" Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya didada Siwon dan meremas ujung kaosnya.

Siwon terpaku. Ia tau maksud Kyuhyun. Kepergiannya ke Paris dua hari lagi, tentu saja. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Menahan tangis mungkin. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa mengubah jadwal kerjanya di Paris, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini juga membuatnya ragu untuk tetap pergi.

Jika saja Siwon bisa memilih, ia tentu akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, bukan? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Ucap Siwon lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Nyaman dengan keheningan yang ada.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, Siwon. Besok jadwalku kosong dan aku ingin menemanimu bekerja, bolehkah aku melakukannya?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Tentu saja." Balas Siwon dengan menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun berulang.

"Siwonnie.."

"Ada apa, Baby?"

"Apakah kau lelah hari ini?"

"Tidak begitu, ada apa Sayang?"

"Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu, berdua." Kyuhyun berkata dengan memandang Siwon penuh arti. Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan membiasakan retinanya menangkap cahaya yang masuk. Meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap. Memandangi tubuhnya yang masih polos tertutup selimut membuatnya merona dan tersenyum.

Senyuman Kyuhyun pudar ketika Siwon mengecup pundaknya sayang, "Good morning beautiful." Namun rona kebahagiaan masih tersemat diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Good morning, handsome." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Siwon singkat.

Siwon tertawa kecil karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya manis. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendesah, "You are so amazing last night, Babe." dan membuat Kyuhyun merona hebat karenanya.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Mau mandi denganku, princess?"

"Choi Siwon! Berhenti menggodaku atau aku akan mendiamkanmu selamanya."

"Kau berkata seperti kau bisa saja."

"Yah!"

"Just kidding, Babe. I Love ya." Siwon beranjak pergi dari kamar dan mandi.

Siwon kembali dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Badan kekar dan berotot miliknya terlihat sempurna dimata Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakan hari ini. Siwon tau Kyuhyun sedang mengamatinya dari atas tempat tidur. Siwon sedikit heran mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mau beranjak dari kasurnya.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas kasur. Masih dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Tidak mandi, Sayang?" tanya Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Siwonnie. Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Badanku sakit semua." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan berangkat. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah. Aku tau kau sudah bosan sendirian disini, Sayang."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku mengambil libur hari ini. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar.."

Siwon beranjak dari atas kasur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Mengambil handphone-nya dan men-dial sebuah nomor. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Halo, manajer hyung?" Siwon berkata saat hubungan teleponnya tersambung.

"Iya, ini aku Siwon. Bagaimana hasilnya? Bisa?" Sekarang Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak hyung. Lalu kapan aku akan mengambilnya? Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." dan Siwon kembali mendekati Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Ada urusan apa dengan manajer hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama, jadi aku mengosongkan jadwalmu selama aku ke Paris.."

"Kau ingin aku menganggur saat kau pergi begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Siwon tertawa kecil mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Lebih baik kau menyiapkan barangmu, Sayang.."

"Lalu untuk apa aku menyiapkan barangku?"

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Paris bersama.."

The End

Comment please (': Thanks so much {}


End file.
